


Casual meet up

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Dildos, Dominance, M/M, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Toys, taking nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: Zachary is secretly horny and he is hanging out with Will in his room and they're alone in the house, I wonder what they do......





	Casual meet up

**Author's Note:**

> Casual sex, not much else. Random thoughts during this trying time of school work and other things. I'm trying to use other league players I find attractive in stories, fantasy is fantasy after all.
> 
> Sorry if i didn't edit well enough, i'll fix mistakes if i notice them/am told of them.
> 
> Hope it's enjoyed!!!!

Will threw open the door to his bedroom and tossed his lanyard on his desk and stretched his arms up as he walked over to his bathroom: “Allllllright, I’m gonna shower, you do you in the meantime.” Will groans through his stretch.

Zach walks in shortly after and closes the door, locking it as well: “Yeah sure man, make yourself all squeaky clean!” Zach says with an umpf as he tosses himself on Will’s bed.

“Squeaky clean just for you, my hot sexy piece of ass.” Will laughs as he closes the bathroom door.

Zach laughs to himself and relaxes himself as Will turns his shower and exhaust fan on. Zach is rarely ever in Will’s room, they usually go to his place whenever they’re together but they both wanted to try somewhere new.

Zach tosses his phone on Will’s bed and takes everything else out of his pockets and places it on Will’s desk. Zach stretches and yawns, taking in Will’s mostly empty room. There’s just a bed, his desk, a dresser, and a closet. Will doesn’t have much on his walls aside from the Elise picture a fan gifted his years ago but not much else, not even a mirror. Zach saunters around the room and makes his way to Will’s closet: “Surely he’s got it stored in here…” Zach ponders.

Zach rummages through the random boxes and clothes Will has haphazardly stored in his closet, no real cleanliness at all. Zach looks for a few moments and finally finds what he’s looking for, the shoebox that Will uses to store his more personal items.

Zach takes the box out and closes the closet, he plomps down on the bed and opens the box.

Zach finds Will’s moderately sized dildo, a few containers a lube, some photos in a plastic baggie with the word “CUTIES” written in sharpie, some condoms, and a cock ring. Zach picks up the purple colored ring: “I thought he threw this thing out…” He laughs as he sets it back in the box. Zach takes out the dildo, the already open bottle of lube and the photo baggie. Zach slides the box across the floor to the closet door and lays down on the bed, opening up the bag.

The first photo Zach sees is of himself, the picture has “2016” written at the bottom in black. Zach instantly remembers when this was taken, the team was at their Korean boot camp when they took this photo. Zach sees himself partially spread eagle on the bed, his legs spread wide but his upper body is pressed against the wall behind him. He is fully naked, his thick cock is erect and laying to the side on his neatly shaved left thigh. Zach’s balls hang low on the bed between his legs, his left hand is lightly pressing that sweet spot he has just under his shaft and roughly center of his cleanly shaven sack with two fingers. His right hand is at his right perky nipple, slightly massaging it for added stimuli. Zach’s eyes are pools of dark blue as the room lighting isn’t the best but his hooded eyes are sending lustful daggers at Will holding the camera. Will’s legs are partially in the picture as well, Will is sitting with his legs spread as far apart as Zach’s, he has his overlaying Zach’s and are partially seen in the picture as well.

Zach smiles and realizes he’s getting excited so he places the photos to his side and removes his sweats. Zach kicks his pants off of him and lays down again and picks up the photos with his right hand with his left going to his cock, palming it through the soft fabric of his blue boxers.

The next one Zach looks at has “2016” written again at the bottom but Zach doesn’t know when exactly this was taken. It’s not him in the picture but rather Nicolaj but only Nicolaj from his tiny belly button down. Zach knows Nicolaj’s scrawny body whenever he sees it, he’s spent too much time exploring every inch of that Dane’s body to not be an expert in Nicolaj. Zach knows they’re on Nicolaj’s bed in the picture, he’s had the same sheets for a long time. Nicolaj is on his back with his legs spread in the air, exposing his tiny pink entrance for the camera. Nicolaj’s pale cream colored skin looks smooth to the touch; mostly hairless, Nicolaj’s lower body is a treat that he and Will enjoyed time after time. Zach can see Nicolaj’s arms stretched down to his thighs, grabbing his supple skin tightly as he stretched his cheeks apart for Will. Nicolaj’s cock and balls are laid up on his stomach, both cleanly shaven along with his hole, the tiny pink entrance looks as enticing as always. Will’s cock is rock hard as the thick monster is half in the picture, his gleaming tip is just inches away from Nicolaj’s welcoming hole. Zach can only imagine that Will absolutely pounded Nicolaj down into his own bed. It’s barely in the picture too but Will is standing on Nicolaj’s jersey, the light blue color sticks out among the basic room colors in the shot, the word “JENSEN” is partially seen as it’s slightly under the bed as well.

Zach’s cock is steadily rising with these beautiful pictures, he looks down and watches himself stroke his cock through the soft fabric of his boxers. Zach is slowly getting into the mood and finagles his boxers off his hips, freeing his cock of its confines. Zach carelessly tosses them off his foot and ogles his smooth skin. The thought hit him hard when he realized Will could come out at any moment and see him half naked on his bed, stroking his cock to the nudes he has saved. Zach shudders with excitement and catches a glimpse of the lube near the edge of the bed.

Zach leans over and grabs the lube bottle and dildo, placing it off to the side for later for now, but Zach slicks his fingers up. Zach softly moans as he prods his hole, his finger just slightly pressing down against the tiny ring of muscle. Zach lets a hot puff of air escape as he pushes his fingers inside himself, the blissful filling feeling slowly pouring over his body as he slowly pushes more and more of his index finger inside. Zach wordlessly moans to himself as he feels his inner walls, tossing his body around slightly on the bed as he enjoys the pleasurable feeling he’s giving himself. Zach quickly lines his middle finger up to his other and slides it inside himself as well, filling his succulent heat up ever so quickly. 

Zach lets some airy moans escape as he’s trying to surprise Will so he doesn’t want to be too loud but he’s using his fingers extremely well inside himself. Zach slides his fingers down to his knuckle and gasps when he hits his prostate. Zach clutches his tank top with his free hand as he gives in to his desires and fingers his hole open. Zach buries his head into the bed to kids his mouth and moans into the soft mattress. His muffled moans are only heard by him but they are driving Zach crazy and making him crave more for his heat.

Zach opens his eyes and spots the dildo just off to the side of his body and he knows he has to use it. Zach slides his fingers out of him with a wet schlick and he sits up and grabs the purple dildo. Zach moans to himself to try and hurry himself up but Zach’s mind is stuck on thinking about why Will has a dildo in the first place. 

“Maybe he uses it before matches to loosen up or maybe….” Zach’s mind runs wild with possible thoughts of Will using his dildo.

Zach snaps his mind back to himself and grabs the bottle of lube: “I haven’t used one of these in soooooo long…” Zach reminisces to himself.

Zach eagerly applies a moderately sized amount of lube up the shaft of the toy and strokes the substance cleanly over every inch. Zach eyes the small pile of photos to his side in the meantime and sees a photo partially covered with the words “THE BOYS” written in black. Zach grabs the photo and chuckles, he forgot all about this shot.

Zach gets on his back and spreads his legs wide. Zach lines the slicked up dildo to his already wet entrance and slowly prods himself as he ogles the photo. 

The shot shows Will beaming a devilishly cheesy smile to the camera, his gleaming white teeth shining with the flash, his fair skin looking whiter than usual with the bright light but his adorable spotted freckles and short brown hair still look the same. Just to the left of Will’s face is Zach and Nicolaj laying on top of each other, fully naked in what Zach knows is his own bed.

Zach lets out a stifled moan as he slides the dildo inside himself, the toy stretching his hole well more than expected. Zach moans as he slides the toy farther into himself, he tries to focus on the picture but it’s taking effort.

Zach is on top of Nicolaj, he can see the some of his disheveled hair near the top of his body. Both of their cocks are lined up with each other with their bodies pressed so close together. Zach’s droopy sack lays on top of Nicolaj’s own, both of their sacks seem slightly swollen as well. Nicolaj has his arms draped across Zach’s back with both his hands grabbing each of Zach’s cheeks, spreading them apart for Will. Zach has his legs locked with Nicolaj’s the more he spreads his own legs, the more Nicolaj’s cheeks get spread; Zach exposes his and Nicolaj’s tiny succulent holes for Will, just waiting eagerly for him to choose one. Both entrances are slicked up and gleaming but none are stretched out, the night was only beginning for the three.

Zach drops the picture on himself as he hits his prostate finally, the toy feeling 10 times better than his fingers. Zach places the photo off to his side to preserve its great shape and stuffs the bottom of his tank top in his mouth as he digs deeper with the dildo. Zach traces idle patterns with his free hand on his exposed stomach, the added featherlight touches adding well with the coiling pressure in his stomach. Zach closes his eyes as he rapidly slides the toy in and out of his depraved heat, he hadn’t any sex in the past month and he was desperate for some action.

Zach bottoms the toy out inside him and catches himself as he almost orgasms. Zach quickly removes the toy from himself as he was edging a bit too hard right now and winces softly as he catches his breath: “Fuck….fuck too hard…” Zach pants to himself as he lay motionless on the bed. “If I catch…. My breath and…. Fuck…. Composure… I won’t cum now…” Zach thinks as he closes his eyes and focuses.

After what seemed like 30 seconds of waiting Zach opens his eyes ready to move but almost at the same time as well, he hears the bathroom door handle jiggle and before he could do anything, Will steps out.

Will stands stunned in place for a few seconds, mouth agape: “Uhhhhhh…”

Zach rolls onto his side and presents his ass for Will: “Surprise, your hot piece of ass is ready for the taking.” Zach mewls impatiently.

Will closes the bathroom door and takes a few steps closer to the bed, standing at the edge. His cock is twitching slightly at the sight below him but his tight green boxers’ holds restraint: “This sure is something, goddamn…” Will breathes, still in slight shock.  
Zach wiggles his butt, his cheeks and thighs rippling with each sway: “I’m ready whenever you are William.” Zach coos, leaning his head back slightly, his white hair swooped slightly over his eyes.

Will chokes out an awkward cough as he starts blushing: “You know, I think this is the second time you’ve ever surprised me like this.” Will remarks, trying to make time to make up his mind.

Zach smiles: “First time was because we won our first LCS championship. This time is because I’m really fucking horny and we have a lot of fucking alone time together.” 

Will blushes even harder as he knelt down on his bed: “Are you really this desperate?’ Will asks as he brushes his hand across one of Zach’s smooth legs.

Zach rolls his eyes, he thought that Will would just pounce on him: “I really am, and it helps that I’ve been craving one of my favorite hunks of a man William Hartman.” Zach playfully whimpers as he turns his body around and sat cross legged in front of Will.

Will laughs: “Ok, ok, I see it now. I believe you.” Will admits; “So what is all this too, you found my secret box?” Will asks with some mild shock as he lifted up the small pile of pictures.

Zach blushes now: “Yeah, I knew you had to have something stored away like you did at the c9 house, it just took a minute or so of looking.” Zach explained as he brushed some hair out of his face.

Will notices the wet dildo too: “I see you also found my ‘ole reliable as well, you were serious when you said “ready to go”.” Will points out.

Zach giggles now: “’ole reliable, what a name…”

Will pushes Zach down onto the bed lightly: “Don’t make fun of my toys.” Will growled lowly.

Zach perks himself back up: “I’m sooooooo sorry William, how can I make it up to you?” Zach asks as he traces his finger down Will’s stomach.

Will’s eyes lit up as he realized he gave Zach what he wanted faster than he thought: “You little devious slut…. Suck my cock since you’re so needy.” Will demands.

Zach smirks: “I love a man who takes control…. Anything for my big daddy William.” Zach cooed as he snapped the elastic of Will’s boxers.

Will turns his head and blushes: “Ok, don’t call me daddy, it’s weird.”

Zach smirks: “How about…. Master?” Zach coos seductively.

Will chokes down his breath: “That- uh….. is fine but….” Will tries to explain.

Zach interrupts: “I could just call you Will or William…. If you make me, of course.” Zach quips teasingly as he brushes some of his hair out of his eye sight.

Will clears his throat and stands up on the floor, sucking his stomach in slightly: “Yeah that sounds better. Now, suck. My. Cock, Zachary.” Will demands again as he placed both hands on his hips, jutting them out slightly for Zach.

Zach crawls forward and beamed his sultry blue eyes up to Will: “Anything you say, William.” Zach purrs as he rubs his hands all over Will’s bulge.

Will tuts after Zach plays with his bulge for a few seconds: “I’m not here to be teased, Zachary.” 

Zach smiles and tugs Will’s boxers down, freeing his cock from its restraints. Will’s meat flops down in front of Zach’s face and Zach sticks his tongue out and gives his head a few licks: “This better?” Zach asks.

Will wiggles his boxers down his legs and off his body, kicking them to the side: “More sucking, less talking.” Will implores.

Zach cups Will’s balls and massages them slightly as he works his mouth all over Will’s shaft. The sound of wet kisses and hot exasperated breathing fills the room as Zach works his tiny mouth over every inch of Will’s cock, slowly stroking him simultaneously as well. Zach dribbles some spit on Will’s tip and he rubs it all over his cock, slicking it up with every stroke.

“Mphmmm fuck, do more…” Will moans softly.

Zach looks up at Will with his sultry blue eyes and locks gazes with Will. Zach slaps himself with Will’s erect cock a few times and leaves a wet cock print on his cheek. Zach still locking his eyes on Will’s calming green eyes rubs his cock down the center of his face and stick the tip in his mouth when it reaches: “Oooooohhhh, you slut…” Will compliments.

Zach pushes more of Will’s cock in his mouth as he closes his eyes and focuses on giving Will an amazing cock sucking experience. Zach moans into Will’s cock as he feels Will run his hands across his hair and holding tight as he steadily bobs his head up and down Will’s heavy cock. Zach normally has to pace himself with Will since his cock will quickly fill up his mouth but he’s too desperate to care about breathing. The hot feeling of Will’s thick cock sliding across his tongue and tapping the back of his mouth with every bob of his head is making Zach’s cock twitch with pleasure.

“God babe, you’re too good…” Will moans as Zach sucks his soul out of existence.

The sloppy wet sound of cock sucking fills the room as Zach carries on. Zach has both his hands planted firmly on Will’s hips to help stabilize himself, his fingers digging deep the farther he shoves Will down his mouth. Zach’s tiny wet and warm mouth is filled to the brim with cock every time he bobs down. Zach tilts his head a few different ways to get even more of Will’s cock inside of him. Will can see the outline of his cock on Zach’s cheek as he tilts to the side once and he runs his finger down the bulge, it sends shockwaves through his body: “F-fuck me….” Will pants.

Will decides to test Zach’s limits and as Zach bobs his head down, he holds it in place with his hand locked tightly in Zach’s now messy white hair. Will can feel the back of Zach’s mouth on his tip as the warm wet enclosure of Zach’s mouth is wrapped tightly around most of his cock. Saliva drips down from Zach’s thinly stretched lips and drips onto Will’s clean blue sheets. Zach wiggles his tongue across the bottom of Will’s cock and after a few more seconds of teasing, Zach starts shaking as he now struggles to breathe: ‘Mphmmm, just a- few more… seconds….” Will moans through the pleasure.

Will’s cock is in heaven as Zach’s mouth gets even wrapped tighter around his cock and Zach’s tongue is running rampant. Zach opens his eyes, now wet with tears and taps Will’s thigh rapidly, desperately needing some air now. Will gives in and pulls his cock out fully and drops his grip on Zach’s hair. Zach slumps down and coughs, saliva dripping from his mouth: “You did so well!” Will compliments.

Zach looks up, still coughing, his eyes beading with tears: “You…… fucker….” Zach tries to say but just cant.

Will smirks: “I know, I know, I’m an asshole.”

Zach rubs his cheeks as his face is bright red and slicken over with a combination of saliva and tears: “I coulda…. Died…” Zach tries to say again.

Will sits down and grabs hold of Zach and brings him in for a hug, Zach coughs into Will’s warm body: “Hey, at least you sucked my cock really fucking well. I’m really proud of you.” Will warmly compliments as he pats Zach’s head.

Zach pushes himself away from Will, coughing and clearing throat one last time: “Alright, fuck you, really.” Zach clearly states.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it though…” Will points a finger at Zach.

Zach rolls his eyes: “Fuck. You.”

They sit in silence for a few more moments, Zach exhaling and rolling his eyes again: ‘I did enjoy it, I just didn’t enjoy fucking dying, William.” Zach explains.

Will brushes some hair out of Zach’s eye: “Ok, ok, my bad. I took it too far.” Will admits.

Zach, accepting Will’s apology spreads his legs: “So, what do you want to do now?” Zach asks, playing with his half erect cock.

Will thinks for a few moments as he watches Zach: “Do you still want me to dominate you?” Will asks nicely.

Zach giggles: “If you’re supposed to dominate me, why ask?” 

Will, realizing his mistake, changes his plan: “Alright, lay on your stomach.” Will states as he stands up off the bed.

Zach gets on his stomach with his ass towards Will: “And then what?” Zach playfully asks.

Will smirks: “You’ll get what I give, slut.” Will growls lowly.

Zach shivers at Will’s tone: “Oooooooo, Mr. big man William.” Zach says with sarcasm as he pushes his cock back so he’s not laying on it.

Will, seeing that Zach isn’t taking him seriously, takes it up a notch by firmly spanking Zach’s ass, sending a loud echo across the room: “Take this seriously Zach, like you wanted it.” Will insists.

Zach hisses at the sudden spank but wants Will to do it again: “Make me.”

Will smirks as he now understands what Zach wants. He spanks both cheeks, one right after another, sending Zach’s pale skin rippling: “Show me some respect.” Will demands as he quietly grabs the bottle of lube.

Zach hisses again at the spanking but moans immediately after: “Or else what? What will you do to me?” Zach beckons like a slut.

Will uncaps the lube and pours a good amount generously all over Zach’s ass, his sheets be dammed. He pours a bit more down the length of his cock and tosses the bottle to the side. Will rubs the lube over his cock with one hand and lathers the lube over Zach’s ass with the other: “I guess I’ll just have to fuck the respect into you.” Will growls.

Zach shivers again at Will’s tone, now taking him a bit more seriously: “Oh fuck Will, punish me like you mean it please…” Zach moans.

Will grabs hold of Zach’s ass with a firm grip and spreads his cheeks apart, exposing his wet and prepped hole: “Beg harder.” Will demands as he nudges his cock to Zach’s entrance.

Zach moans as he feels Will prod him: “Please Will, I’ve been such a naughty boyyyyy, I need someone to show me some respect…” Zach moans out.

Will slaps his cock a few times across Zach’s exceptionally soft and bubbly ass, each smack sounding wetter and lewder than the last. After hearing Zach moan a few more times, Will grabs his cock and presses it to Zach’s entrance: “I need some help here Zacharyyyy….” Will teases.

Zach is burning up from this teasing, Will is so damn close from being inside him, he can barely form a solid thought. Zach pushes his hips back and forces his tight heat back onto Will’s thick cock: “A-ahhhhhhhmphmmmmm…” Zach moans as he drops his head into the bed.

Will grabs hold of Zach’s hips firmly as he sinks more of his cock down into Zach’s succulent heat. Every inch he pushes in, he can feel Zach twitch as his body has to adjust to his girth: “God, tight as always.” Will happily pants as he relishes in Zach’s scrumptious heat.

Zach muffles something out but Will can’t hear it. Will grabs the back of Zach’s tank top and it forces his back arching up, causing a loud moan out of Zach: “I’m sorry, come again?” Will taunts.

Zach can barely get air in his lungs but has enough to shout with a slight whimper: “Fuck me, oh fuck, Fuck me please…” 

Will drops Zach back onto the bed and harshly drives his cock into Zach’s tight ass.

Will can barely form a moan as his cock is being squeezed so damn tight inside Zach. Will grabs both of Zach’s cheeks and spreads them with his thumbs, and watches his cock spread Zach’s hole open with every thrust. His thick, slightly tanned cock is the perfect color offset to Zach’s pale, crème color skin: “Mpfhhhh, fuck Zach, tell me you want this.” Will groans.

Zach shifts his head to the side: “I- I need your cock Will, p-punish me please….” Zach pants out.

“Fuck, you’re so damn sexy…” Will huffs in approval.

Will jiggles Zach’s cheeks some as he pounds away at Zach’s supple heat. Every time Will’s stomach hits Zach’s ass, both men’s skin ripples. Zach’s cheeks ripple into his thick thighs every time and Will’s stomach jiggles with every clap onto Zach as well.  
Will wants to tease Zach some more so he suddenly stops his thrusts and slowly pulls his cock out. Will can hear Zach whimper and moan something into the sheets but Will doesn’t care: “Roll over.” He commands as he kneels on the bed.

Zach quickly obeys and flips, his hands going straight for his hole. Will interrupts his movement and grabs both of Zach’s arms: “H-hey…” Zach starts to complain.

“Back up.” Will commands again as he nudges forward on the bed on his knees, his erect cock swaying between his thighs.

Zach does what Will says until his head taps the wall. Will forces both of Zach’s arms above his head and Will locks them in place with his right hand, freeing his left: “Tell me you’re a slut.” Will commands as he runs his fingers down Zach’s neglected cock, his thumb lapping up some of Zach’s precome.

“I-I’m a slut Will, I’m a slut for y-your thick cock…” Zach cries out of depravity.

Will smiles and pulls Zach’s tank top above his head and locks it in place with his right hand as well, covering Zach’s face and exposing his body. Zach is covered In a thin layer of sweat, his tiny brown nipples are rock hard from all the pleasure too. Zach’s tiny belly button is almost covered by his cock laying up on his body: “You shave everywhere, goddamm...” Will licks his lips out of excitement.

Zach, his lips pressed against his shirt: “Co-cosplays, man…”

Will decides to move on and he lines his cock up to Zach’s hole, his legs are arched up and his hole is open: “You enjoy being dominated?” Will taunts as his cock slides inside Zach.

Zach catches his moan at the suddenness: “Y-yes fuck….. I-I love it…” Zach wails out, finally getting some action. 

Will slowly fucks Zach into his wall, his bed rocking forward and back with every thrust. Will notices Zach’s phone off the corner of his eye and he reaches over to grab it: “I’d say smile but…” Will teases as he slides his cock in deep for a good reaction.  
Zach tosses his head forward from the pleasure: “F-fuck m-me….” He cries.

Will got a good shot: It shows Will in-between Zach’s spread legs, his cock pushed pretty damn deep into Zach’s aching heat as he’s sitting up but his head slumped forward. There is an imprint of Zach’s face on the blue tank top pulled over his face, a look of shock as his mouth is open. Zach’s body is slicked with sweat and slightly shining from the room light. His arms above his head are barely in the shot as is Will’s arm holding them in place. Zach’s cock is leant to the side on his stomach, his tiny belly button finally showing through. Zach cleanly shaven stomach and pelvis match well with his thighs spread open and Will buried deep into his tender hole.

Will tosses the phone to the side and releases Zach’s arms, taking his shirt off for good and tossing that off the bed as well: “Do I have t-to beg y-you to destroy me?” Zach huffs out through the satisfaction of being freed.

Will squints his eyes and licks his lips again: “I’m gonna make you regret saying that.” 

Will holds his cock partially inside Zach as he nudges even further and picks Zach up and presses his exposed back to the wall behind him. Zach’s legs wrap around Will’s back and Zach wraps his hands around Will’s shoulders for added security. Zach’s cock is pressed between their warm bodies, the added warmth is only added pleasure to both men. Will pushes his cock balls deep into Zach ever so slowly, eliciting a lung emptying dry moan out of Zach, his eyes opening wide out of surprise and his tiny pink lips spread open, he can’t form a word: “Tease me more, see what happens.” Will grunts as he nudges his cock around inside Zach’s tight heat.

Zach can barely make a sound as Will’s cock fills out every empty space of his heat and then some. Being In this position, exposed back pressed against the cold wall allows Will to fuck Zach deep, his cock going well past his prostate: “F-fuck….” Zach dry moans through the intense pressure.

Will doesn’t make a sound as he buries his face into Zach’s neck and slowly fucks Zach. Each thrust Will makes sends a wet lewd sound throughout the room, no other sound is made aside from the bed rocking against the wall. Zach cannot think, the pressure from Will’s cock is driving him insane. He claws at Will’s back, dragging his nails up his back, leaving trails of red marks up Will’s spine. Will’s cock is filling his insides out too damn well, his prostate is overloaded with pleasure, Zach feels Will’s cock slide past it with every thrust, bottoming out each time. Will muffles a groan into Zach’s neck and picks his pace up slightly, causing Zach’s eyes to almost roll back, he almost whites out: “W-Willl… F-fu….” Zach barely moans.

Will is almost too lost in Zach’s succulent hole, his cock is in heaven being squeezed to death inside Zach. Every inch fits perfectly inside Zach and every thrust he makes, Will can feel Zach get tighter and tighter, his clenching only making his sexual lust ever so stronger, his cock only plunging faster and deeper inside Zach with every waning second.

Zach perches his head on Will’s shoulder, his face plastered with obscene pleasure, Zach is close to breaking: “W-will I- I…..” Zach beckons out dryly.

Will understanding what Zach is saying, pushes his legs back some and slowly lets Zach down on the bed, Will slowly pulling his cock out of Zach. Zach desperately moans at every inch of Will’s cock that he’s losing, but he can’t do anything about it. Will pulls out with a wet, lewd pop, and pushes back, breaking Zach’s dual grip on his body. Will pants as he stares at Zach heaving on the bed, his heart practically pumping out of his chest, his cock twitching as he was on the cusp of his orgasm: “Not…. Yet Zachary….” Will pants as he catches his breath.

Zach sprawls out on the bed and catches his breath as well, his mind slowly coming back out of the clouds and back to reality. Zach runs a hand down to his hole, he can feel himself quivering for more, his entire body shaking as he was about to go insane over Will’s cock. Zach catches a glimpse of Will, he’s on his knees and his head is down, his cock lay perfectly in between his thighs, every inch is covered in lube, there is a thick vein that covers about 3/4ths of his cock, Zach wants to get up and force Will back inside him but he just can’t find the energy to move.

Will stays in the same position for a few more moments before perking his head up and he looks at Zach, he’s an absolute wreck, his legs spread open, inviting Will back in for more. His eyes are closed as he’s catching his breath and calming down some. His white hair is ruined as well, being forced onto a wall ragged his hair up really well: God you look so fucking beautiful…. so completely ruined…” Will compliments through his rough breathing.

Zach rolls over and perches himself on his knees, lifting his ass in the air: “Please… finish m-e….” Zach cries.

Will smiles at Zach’s desire: “Ok, but not like this.” Will agrees but slides off the bed and stands up. 

Will grabs Zach’s foot and drags him some until Zach crawls over on his own accord: “On your back, I’ll make sure you feel real real good.” Will chuckles with a cheesy smile.

Zach, now on his back, spreads his legs open and cups his swollen sack, inviting Will back inside him: “P-please Will… I need… this…” Zach moans.

Will grabs each of Zach’s feet and pulls his legs up and apart as he nudges his body down some and flops his cock to Zach’s hole. After a few tries, he finally gets his tip to Zach’s stretched entrance and pushes in, relishing in Zach’s stuttered moans.

Zach cries out as Will fills his heat, every inch Will slams inside adds to the coiling heat inside his stomach: “I-I need this Will….. pleaseee….” Zach closes his eyes as he cries out of pleasure.

Will takes his time with his thrusts and slowly fills Zach up. His pelvis lewdly slaps against Zach’s ass, the wet clapping sound is pure ecstasy to both men: “You’re so much hotter when you beg, jesus….” Will heaves as he tries to breathe.

Zach closes his eyes as he gives in to his pleasure and allows Will do as he pleases to his body. He throws his arms behind him and moans as Will’s cock send pleasurable shocks throughout his body. Zach can feel Will dig his fingers in his thighs as they’re both being gripped tightly with both his hands. Zach hitches his moans every time Will bottoms out and his tip reaches deep inside his guts: “I- I… Just a bit…m-mmmm….” Zach tries to get out.

Will closes Zach’s legs and holds them together, interlocking his ankles as he pounds away at his clenching heat. Will can tell Zach is close, he knows just how to finish him: “How bad do you need t-this….” Will forces out through his impending orgasm.

“I need your cock Will, please….” Zach somehow gets out cleanly.

Will smirks as he picks his speed up a bit. He looks down at his cock splitting Zach’s tight ass in half. His thighs are slightly rippling up with each thrust as they are stuck up in the air. Will holds Zach’s legs together and pushes them just a bit to the side so he can lean forward. Will sticks his thumb into Zach’s mouth as hooks on, stretching his tight lips apart. Zach’s saliva spits up a bit on Will’s hand but a gurgled moan escapes too: “W-Will…. I….” Zach chokes out.

Will pushes his thumb a bit deeper and Zach closes his eyes, he can’t hold on any more. Zach clenches around Will’s cock as his orgasm rushes over his body. Zach locks his mouth shut around Will’s thumb and muffles lewd moans as he climaxes, his eyes locked shut as well, his back arched up just at the start.

Will just barely holds on as he pummels Zach open, his clenching heat milking his aching cock. Zach spews his load all over his stomach, Will watches strand after strand of cum coat Zach’s pale skin.

Will drops his grip on Zach legs and they collapse to the side, opening his legs up again. He pulls his hand from Zach’s mouth as Zach lay heaving in the aftermath of his climax, eyes closed and lewdly sprawled open on Will’s bed. He pulls out quickly from Zach’s clenched heat and jerks off quickly over Zach’s body: “I- I… Z-Zach…” Will moans as he closes his eyes and focuses on finishing.

Zach doesn’t say a word but moans out as he feels Will’s warm cum now land on his body. He opens his eyes and looks down at his body, his chest coated in sweat as his heart about beats through his skin, his stomach coated in a mixture of his own cum and Will’s, his drained cock slowly deflating between his thighs spread open, and his cute lover Will cumming on him, one hand on his thigh, the other milking every drop of cum out of his cock.

Will pants as he drags his tip across Zach’s thigh, getting every drop of cum he has onto his body: “I… Love…. You…”

Will collapses on the bed and rests his head on Zach’s chest, both men recouping their energy. Zach brings a hand up to Will’s head and playfully toys with his hair as they lay in silence together.

A few moments pass and Will turns his body over and looks down at Zach’s tired but adorable face. Will tips Zach’s chin up and kisses his tired lips. Zach returns the favor and opens his eyes, staring directly at Will’s comforting green gaze, the two radiating nothing but loving energy.

Will breaks the kiss, a small strand of saliva still connecting their mouths together: “You’re so fucking hot.” Will smirks.

Zach closes his eyes and giggles: “That was amazing, your cock was exactly what I needed.” 

Will looks down at Zach’s body, still spread open: “I think what we both need now is a shower.”

Zach looks down at his own body as well and drags a finger up his thigh, scooping up some of the semen: “I agree.” Zach warmly nods in agreement as he sticks the finger in his mouth and sucks it clean.

Will gives Zach a kiss on the forehead and groans as he throws his body up and walks to the bathroom. Zach turns his head to the side and eyes down Will’s body, his cute ass swaying with every step like he was trying to look even cuter than he already is.  
Will turns the water on and saunters back out for Zach. He looks at the man sprawled out on the bed before him and smirks: “Damn, I really dicked you down so good you can’t move?’ Will teases.

Zach rolls over a few times, rubbing all the extra semen he can off his body onto the sheets: “I expect my lover to care and cherish me after enjoying my body, my good sir.” Zach says as he looks up at Will and bats some hair out of his eyes.

Will rolls his eyes at Zach’s playfulness, he should have seen it coming: “You and Nicolaj are too fucking lucky you’re both so damn cute.” Will admonishes.

Will helps Zach up, Zach smiling at Will’s weakness being his cute demeanor. The two make their way to the warm water and they clean each other off. Will runs his soapy loofah all over both their bodies, Will taking extra care around Zach’s stomach and his sensitive scrotum. Will tilts Zach’s head to face his own and lock gazes, Zach’s wet blue eyes and his matted white hair add to the cuteness his tiny face brings. Will dives in for a kiss, the two lock lips while Will runs the loofah down Zach’s back slowly and covers every inch of skin he can reach, slightly groping Zach’s tender ass cheeks for a little added stimuli. The two break and Zach looks up at Will, his wet green eyes are beaming comfort down into Zach’s soul, Zach knows he’s in good hands when he’s with Will.

The two step out of the shower after a few more tender moments of love underneath the warm water and they towel off: “God I’m surprised I can stand right now.” Zach laughs, drying his hair off.

Will removes his head from his towel and gives Zach a slight spank on his ass, just enough to get a tiny jump out of him: “H-hey, what the fuck?” Zach jumps, slightly annoyed.

Will snorts: “Just ahhhh- wanted to test your balance, you know.” 

Zach rolls his eyes, draping his towel on the hook: “Whatever, hurry up, I wanna look at something together.” Zach says as he carefully and slowly makes his way out of the bathroom.

Will still is laughing to himself at Zach’s reaction as he makes his way out: “What do you…” Will begins to say.

Zach picks up all the photos Will has saved: I wanna see what other ones you got.” Zach hums softly as he separates the ones he saw from the rest.

Will sits down next to Zach: “Yeah, these are the special ones to me, in my opinion. I think all these here are one of a kind, no one else has them, I think…” Will tries to remember.

“Ah, only two I didn’t see ok.” Zach finishes his task and puts the rest to the side.

Will snuggles up next to Zach as he pulls the first one to his eyesight: “Wait, Nicolaj gave you specialized nudes too?” Zach scoffed playfully.

Will looked at the photo, trying to remember why he has it: It’s Nicolaj standing in front of the wall mirror Will had in his old c9 room, his back facing the camera. Nicolaj only has on Will’s c9 jersey, the light baby blue and white c9 colors draping the Dane’s tiny upper body, the name “METEOS” on the jersey. Nicolaj has his face turned to the side, flushed red with lust as on the bed in the background are his sweats and underwear lying haphazardly on the bed. Nicolaj has his left hand pulling up and bunching the much larger jersey in the front of his body, just allowing some to drape over his tiny ass in the picture while his right hand is on the camera he has situated on a small table to his right. Nicolaj has Will’s jersey bunched in front of his body as his legs are spread slightly and you can partially see just to the side of his delectable hanging sack some of his partially erect cock wrapped snuggly with the jersey. Nicolaj’s tiny ass is the focal point of the picture, his cheeks slightly spread open with his slender legs spread apart, just enough to get a decent opening between his legs, Nicolaj’s pale crème color cheeks are mesmerizing with their small curvature and how they form cleanly into Nicolaj’s tiny thighs. His facial expression is begging to Will, mouth slightly agape and eyes narrowed, Nicolaj is taunting Will to come and tear his ass up.

“Ooooh yeah, that was a birthday gift to me, he was wearing my stage jersey now I remember. Look at the back, he should have written on it, I think.” Will giggles as he recalls.

Zach turns the photo over and sees in sloppy handwriting: “Happy B-day, ready whenever. <3 Nicolaj”

Zach smiles: “God, he’s next level cute when he wants to be dominated. Is Nicolaj really that small compared to you? That jersey is almost like a tarp on him.” Zach says as he flips the picture back over.

Will playfully nudges Zach: ‘You calling me fat?” 

Zach puts the photo down: “I’m calling Nicolaj a skeleton.” Zach giggles.

“True, he always wore the smallest clothing size possible.” Will agrees.

Zach picks the last photo up and it catches him with surprise: “W- Wait, is that… Vincent?’

Will takes one look at the photo and smiles: “Ahhhh, yeah… I met up with Kevin back in 2017 during worlds one night while he and Vincent were hanging out. He was down for it, man…. What a night…” Will recalls longingly as he lays down and closes his eyes.  
The photo shows Vincent on his knees in front of Will, his shirt off and a look of mild shock on his tiny innocent face. His tiny lips are open in surprise while his eyes are narrowed in the sight in front of him. Vincent has his arm stretched out and his hand out to the right side by the base of Will’s cock while Will’s fully erect cock is snaked up most of the length of his forearm. Some of Vincent’s arm is splattered with some of the lube that is evenly coated all over Will’s cock. Will’s legs are spread wide open on whatever bed he was on, Vincent’s tiny body fit mostly in-between, just his legs sticking out to the side. Vincent’s tiny perky nipples were the only other color on his chest aside from his perfectly smooth skin. Vincent’s other hand was on Will’s thigh, slightly grasping the skin there, his fingers digging in as he most likely lost his train of thought at the sight of Will’s cock.

“When was this again?” Zach asks, still surprised.

Will sits up and remembers: “It wassssss…. During worlds 2017, I met up with Kevin while he was with Vincent one night, we talked and exchanged numbers. A few days later, I asked him to come over to watch some games and one thing led to another… I got this amazing picture.” Will explains, trying his best to jog his memory.

Zach puts the photo down with the rest and turns his attention to Will: I didn’t know so many other league players are down for some casual sex and what not. Guess it’s just the atmosphere here that makes people so willing to try new things.” Zach talks as he swoops some hair from his eyesight.

Will smiles: “Yeah, it could also just mean we’re both just hot as fuck.” 

Zach rolls his eyes and gets off the bed for his clothes: “Yeah, that’s the “real” reason, people just want a taste of my scrumptious ass or your massive cock.”

Will goes over to his dresser and throws on some pajamas and a white shirt: “You been with anyone else recently?” Will asks as he puts on his clothes.

Zach has his sweats on at this point: “Uhhhhh, really just Juan for someone “new”….” Zach says.

Will picks up Zach’s ruined tank top and walks over to him: “Wait, when?” he asks.

Zach meets Will and grabs his top: “During that house party we had at the c9 house a while back, what do you think we did when we disappeared for all that time?” Zach playfully scoffs as he looks at Will.

Will blinks a few times as he remembers that night: “Damn, I should have fucking guessed that. By the way, you can have one of my shirts since you shouldn’t wear that ruined shirt out in public.” Will shakes his head in amazement at Zach as he walks back to his dresser.

Zach looks at his tank top, stained and stretched out randomly: “What if I want people to know I just had sex?” Zach giggles as he catches a shirt from Will.

Will grabs Zach’s glasses off his desk and walks over to him again: “You do that bud, tell me how it goes.”

Zach now fully dressed, folds the ruined shirt up and gathers up his other belongings too: “This was amazing, I’m glad we got to spend some time together.” Zach says as he puts his glasses on and stares up at Will.

Will brushes some hair out of Zach’s eyes to see them both: “I will always have time for you, Zachary.” Will coos as he wraps his arms around Zach for a hug.

The two embrace each other for a few moments before breaking: “Soooooo, you wanna drive me home?” Zach quips.

Will shrugs: “yeah, I got time.” Will agrees as he searches for his keys.

Will drives Zach back to his place, after a quick stop at Starbucks, of course.

Will arrives at Zach’s place and he gets out of his car to give Zach one last goodbye. The two embrace again and after a long hug in front of Zach’s door, Will bends down for one last quick kiss. Will looks again at Zach: “Love you, hit me up soon, ok?” Will asks.  
Zach nods: “Anything for you, Will. Love you too.” Zach says as he waves bye and opens his door. 

Will drives home and spends the rest of the day recouping his energy and doing laundry since his sheets are ruined. Zach crashes almost instantly as he enters his house and sleeps most of the day away, his entire body sore from Will. He sprawls out on his bed, happy he’s sore because he was with Will and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

END.


End file.
